Zim Eats Waffles
Plot ] Using an active camouflage device, Dib gets past the lawn gnomes in front of Zim's house, hoping to get a spy camera in his base, but is discovered by GIR at the front door. However, Dib asks the robot to place the camera for him, which GIR does. Back at his house, Dib jumps to his computer, eager to see what Zim is up to. Multiple computer drives are set up around Dib's room, but they are in the process of being fixed. Just as Dib sets up the connection, Zim declares he is going to explain his "next evil plan." Dib calls Agent Darkbootie, but all Zim and GIR do for the next couple of minutes is eat breakfast. Darkbootie gets impatient and hangs up, stating that "jokes have no place in the Swollen Eyeball Network". At that moment, GIR comes into the kitchen with a huge plate of waffles, and starts screaming insanely until Zim agrees to try them. Upon eating them, Zim is surprised to find them edible for him, and decides to eat waffles to build up a tolerance for Earth food. After several minutes of awkward silence, the flesh-eating demon squid escapes and starts attacking Zim. The house security activates, sending robots and firing lasers, and even the Roboparents try to help, only to have their heads ripped off. Dib quickly calls for another Swollen Eyeball Agent, but by the time Agent Nessie answers, everything has moved off-screen and all that is seen is GIR sitting on the table eating waffles. After the agent hangs up, Zim limps back on screen, looking worse for wear, but isn't very upset, as the squid wasn't part of his plan. Instead, Zim orders GIR to go bring him Nick. Upon seeing that the alien has a human test subject, Dib calls the SEN again, but they hang up on him right away. So, Dib calls the FBI. He convinces them to send someone over on account of the giant brain probe in Nick's head. To buy the FBI some time, Dib orders pizza from Bloaty's Pizza Hog and sends it to Zim's house. Meanwhile, GIR is still continuously feeding both Zim and Nick a never-ending supply of waffles, now containing peanuts and soap. Unfortunately for Dib, Zim is about to test his evil plan on Nick, but the hideous mutant squid escapes again, and has created an army of cyborg zombie soldiers to do its evil bidding. While Zim is getting beat up, the squid knocks him into the camera, knocking it onto its side. From the shadows on the wall and Nick's commentary, Dib can see that the FBI and the pizza deliverer are there, but aren't any help. Eventually, Zim defeats the squid and his army of minions with a plunger. By the time Dib contacts Bootie, everything is all over and GIR and Nick have resumed their waffle-eating. It's at this moment that Dib's computer drives complete repairs and are able to record again. Zim reappears on the skewed screen, but at this point he has forgotten what his evil plan was. Dib is glad he at least has something recorded, but then the cyborg zombie soldiers burst into his room and destroy the computer drives. Horrified, Dib screams "Noooooo!!!!" for about two seconds, and then goes to bed. Soundtrack of Doom See Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special The following tracks from this episode are from the Invader Zim Promotion Disc, and are in order, as follows: *Super Waffles Plays during the title sequence. *Next Evil Plan Plays when Dib first enters his room and when he tries to contact The Swollen Eyeball Network. Facts of Doom Cultural references *Nick is believed to have been a character to poke fun at Nickelodeon, due to them always trying to make the show "happier". *Zim's weapon in the game "Globs of Doom" (a plunger) is a possible reference to this episode, due to the part where Zim is holding up a plunger and saying, "Don't make me use this! I'll do it!" Trivia of Doom *This is the second and last aired episode where GIR is seen with waffles, the first being Bestest Friend. *This episode appears on the Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD. *According to the creators of the show, Zim could eat GIR's waffles because he made them with Irken ingredients. *This is the only episode where the entire episode name does not appear all at once (each individual word races to the screen). Also, the screen racing through space to Zim's house is similar to Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars . *According to the commentary, this was a "throwaway" episode that the crew made so they could save up money for bigger episodes, mainly The Trial. *This episode never aired on Nickelodeon, but it has aired on Nicktoons Network. *Originally the episode was intended to be one long shot, the view panning between Dib`s reaction and the computer screen, but this proved to be too taxing to animate. Things You Might Have Missed *Behind Greg (the FBI guy) is "The FBI" in big bubble letters. *Listen carefully when the demon squid picks up the microwave. It dings before he hits Zim with it. *You can see planet Blorch (the planet which Invader Skoodge conquered) in the beginning. *When Zim and GIR sit in silence and the camera pans to Dib, a picture of an Irken-like alien can be seen pasted to Dib's wall. *When Dib first logs on to his computer, the Mysterious Mysteries poster has a misspelling. Mysteries is spelled Mysterys. But when they turn the camera to show Dib's face, it is spelled correctly. Animation errors *After Dib's room is trashed by the robots and they start to leave, the ones in the background aren't animated at all. *When GIR wheels in Nick, the handlebars on the thing Nick's on are taller than later in the episode. *The animation of the milk puddle around GIR's bowl of cereal messes up when the animation loops Quotes of Doom GIR: Guess who made WAAAAFFLES?! Zim: I'M NOT GOING TO EAT THA- (GIR throws a temper tantrum) Zim: ENOUGH! I WILL TRY SOME ALREADY! (GIR stops his tantrum and stays floating in mid-air for a second or two) Agent Darkbootie: Hmmm... Agent Mothman, once I tied Bigfoot's toe hairs together. It was very funny, until his insane fit of howling rage ended in tragedy for a family of campers. My point is, jokes do not have a place in the Swollen Eyeball network. Call back when you're serious. GIR: I liiiike to make waaaaffles! Zim: GIR! Your waffles have SICKENED me. Fetch me the bucket! GIR: These got peanuts and soap in ‘em! (Throws a stack of waffles on the table) Nick: Oh, the carnage makes me so HAPPY! Zim: Hey these aren't bad. What's in 'em? GIR: There's waffle in 'em. Zim: YOU'RE LYING! ...anyhow. Dib: Agent Darkbootie! Answer! Agent Darkbootie! BOOTIE! Dib: NOOOO! ...Whatever. (Lays down in his bed) Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes